fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dayaveer
Summary Dayaveer is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Dayaveer (Meaning: Heroically Compassionate), a.k.a Daya is the younger brother of both Ajitkumaar and Bahkti and is a member of the Uitverkore Kryger (Meaning Chosen Warrior) Tribe. Despite him not being a Sacred Heir like his older siblings, he was born with an incredibly high Yuracion Energy level and thus was thought to become a very powerful Hero who would go down in history. Unlike his brother who specialized in swordplay and his sister who specialized in artes, Daya decided to train his body and specialized in martial arts. Despite this Daya felt left behind by his older siblings as he lacked the power of a Sacred Heir. To combat this, in only 6 months, Daya created his very own unique arte known as Monster Soul. This ability was made as a type of mimic to the Sacred Heir's God Soul ability. The difference between the two is that instead of inheriting the powers of deities via absorbing them into one's essence like God Soul, Monster Soul snatches the powers of any monster as long as said beast is not considered a deity. With this, Daya felt as though he had a way to keep up with his siblings. Due to his nature talent for combat, Daya was allowed to journey around the world with his older siblings in order for him to achieve his dream of being a warrior that can truly stand beside his siblings. However, due to the interventions of Lucifer and Zeus, Daya immediately dropped this goal as currently his goal was to free his sister Bahkti from the Fallen Angel's grasp. Personality Dayaveer is very similar to his brother on the fact that he is pretty simple minded and goofy. Despite this, he's not as big into adventuring as his brother, but he still enjoys it. Despite this, he is notably more intelligent than his elder brother and is overall much more skeptical of new people as shown when he met Amy for the first time. Despite this, Daya still keeps a friendly demeanor and is very open minded. He enjoys helping people as just seeing others smile. Like his brother, Daya is quite blunt with how he feels, but unlike Aji, he lacks a filter. This is shown when he and Aji interact with Amy for the first time and how he calls her a "Stuck up b*tch" due to her prissy attitude and noble way of speaking. After this, he and Amy tend to hsve a love-hate relationship. Overtime however, he began trying to push his brother and Amy together as he feels like they are "too perfect" for each other. Daya often gets along well with the likes of Aži Dahāka (Long Story), Krishna, Loki and Horus due to the 5 of them technically being the youngest of the group. Out of the 5, Dayaveer can be seen as the leader. The boys tend to hangout with each other when exploring new towns and such. The bond between the 5 of them constantly gets stronger over the course of the series. Like his brother, Daya is fond of combat and prefers to settle things via force than talking them out. Due to his age and more innocent nature, Daya tends to keep an optimistic view of things. Of course at the same time he is not naive and is not easily taken advantage of. If someone betrays his trust however, it is nearly impossible to get it back (depending on how bad the betrayal of trust is of course). Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Dayaveer, "Daya" Origin: Sacred Heir Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Uitverkore Kryger Tribesman Date of Birth: January 27, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Aquarius Birthplace: Uitverkore Kryger Island Height: 175cm (5'9) Shoe Size: 28 cm (12) Likes: Sweets Dislikes: Vegetables Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Silver with Black Streaks Hobbies: Training, Helping People Status: Alive Affiliation: Aji Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Soul Manipulation and Power Mimicry with Monster Soul (Absorbs the souls of enemy monsters and gains a weapon based on said monster as well as the abilities of the monster when using said weapons), Flight, Light Manipulation with Soul of Kamaitachi, Telekinesis and Precognition with Soul of Nekomata, Petrification with Soul of Gorgon, Illusion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Fire Manipulation with Soul of Kitsune. |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: Island level+ (Could deal significant damage to Minotaur. Stronger than Konohana Sakuya) Speed: FTL (Faster than Ajitkumaar), higher with Soul of Kamaitachi. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class+ Durability: Island level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, a few hundred kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Gauntlets Intelligence: Daya is a highly skilled martial artist that surpasses even his elder siblings in hand to hand by entire leagues. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul of Kamaitachi:' After defeating a Kamaitachi, Dayaveer absorbed the soul of the monster and obtained the Kamaitachi Battle Claws. With the power of the Kamaitachi, Dayaveer's speed increases greatly and he gains the ability to manipulate photon particles and light overall. **'Photon Dance:' Davaveer does a barrage of lunges at the opponent from multiple directions and attacks them with the Kamaitachi Battle Claws. During this attack, he moves so fast that only trails of light can be seen. *'Soul of Nekomata:' After absorbing the soul of a Nekomata, Dayaveer gains the Psycho Cat Claws. With the power of a Nekomata, Daya gains telekinetic abilities allow him to toss enemies around, launch telekinetic attacks and levitate via telekinesis. He also gains the ability of precognition, allowing to see what his opponent's next move will be. **'Psycho Meteor:' Telekinetically restrains the opponent in midair and then creates a meteor made of telekinetic energy to crash down on the immobilized opponent. *'Soul of Kitsune:' After absorbing the soul of a Kitsune, Dayaveer gains the Fox-Tail Gauntlets. Daya gains the ability to manipulate the ethereal flames know as Will-o-Wisps and utilize them to burn enemies. Daya gains the ability to shapeshift into anything he wishes and gains the ability to create extremely powerful illusions. Daya also gets access to various curses and can manipulate the mind of others. **'Night of Curse:' Places a curse on the opponent that does one of the following: Constantly lowers the opponents power. Lowers the opponent's defense stats. Slowly kills the opponent. Or causes the opponent's powers and attacks to act differently then intended due to a curse of "Bad Luck". **'Ghastly Inferno:' Daya traps the opponent in a violent illusion in which they combat countless enemies. Meanwhile, Daya prepares an extremely large ethereal fireball and launches it at the opponent creating a fiery explosion and incinerates the enemy. *'Soul of Gorgon:' After absorbing the soul of a Gorgon, Daya gains the Gorgonic Gauntlets. With the power of the Gorgon, Daya can petrify opponents on via a special glow from his gauntlets that look like crystal eyes. Key: Early Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Claw Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Negation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Willpower Users Category:Portal Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6